Diamond
Diamond 'is a rare, valuable mineral used to craft Tools, Armor, Enchantment Tables, Jukeboxes, and Blocks of Diamond. It is obtainable by mining Diamond Ore, which does not require smelting unless it is mined using a pickaxe with the Silk Touch enchantment on it. Diamonds can also be found rarely as dungeon loot in Strongholds, Nether Fortresses, Desert Temples, End Cities, Jungle Temples, Village Blacksmith Chests, and in Abandoned Mineshafts. One diamond can be collected from one block of diamond ore when it is mined, unless a player is using a pickaxe with the fortune Enchantment on it, since it has a chance to make more than one diamond drop from the mined ore. Diamonds are considered one of the most valuable items in the game, due to their rarity and usefulness as a hard crafting material. Tools and armor made from it are the most durable and the strongest in the game. Diamonds, like Creepers, have become iconic to the game. Diamonds can be found in a variety of places, but they tend to generate near underground Lava beds because it is commonly found in the same layers as lava beds. They are the third hardest mineral in Vanilla ''Minecraft. Diamonds are the second rarest mineral in Minecraft, the rarest mineral being Emeralds. Crafting Tools |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} Weapons |box1-2 = |box1-5 = |box1-8 = }} Armor |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-9 = }} Special Items |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |box1-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Trivia *In the source code for Minecraft Indev, diamonds were titled emerald. When the Emerald was added, this was corrected back to diamond. *Gold tools mine faster than diamond tools. However, the latter can mine a bigger variety of blocks, and last considerably longer. *Diamonds are the second rarest ore, while the rarest ore that can be found in Vanilla Minecraft is Emerald Ore, since it can only be found in the Extreme Hills Biomes. *In Minecraft Indev, diamond tools used to be very weak. **Also in earlier versions Minecraft Indev, most diamonds can be found on the upper cave systems, rather than in the lower cave systems. A '''Diamond is a crafting item and a valuable gem in Minecraft: Story Mode. Appearances * In "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]", '''Jesse and Petra expect to get a diamond for trading a Wither Skull with Ivor, but get scammed with a lapiz lazuli. * In "A Block and a Hard Place"''', '''Jesse makes a Command Block Tool of his/her choice using several diamonds and sticks. * In "Order Up!", some diamonds can be seen in the Order Hall. * In "A Portal to Mystery", both DanTDM and LDShadowLady have a diamond in their inventory. These are dropped upon their death. *In "A Journey's End?", Hadrian and Mevia drop diamonds when pushed into a crusher by Jesse. *In "Hero in Residence" a diamond is seen in Sammy's remains. *In "Giant Consequences'''", Jack gives Jesse three diamonds if he/she went with Lukas, otherwise, Jesse will have three diamonds from the puzzle with Petra, Jack, and Vos Trivia *In the MineCon announcement trailer for the game, Ivor can be seen giving Petra a diamond; however, this scene is not present in the actual game. **In the trailer, Jesse also says, "Something weird is going on." It is likely that Ivor was originally not going to scam Jesse and Petra, and Jesse was originally going to realize that Ivor could planning something right after trading the Skull with him. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Story Mode Category:Crafting